Thyssenkrupp Home Solutions
thyssenkrupp Home Solutions (formally knowns as ThyssenKrupp Encasa, ThyssenKrupp Access Solutions '''and sometimes '''TKA in some countries) is a division of thyssenkrupp that manufactures home elevators, stairlifts and wheelchair lifts for private homes, public buildings and other applications. History It was believed that the start of ThyssenKrupp Access began in 1987 when Thyssen acquired Dutch stairlift manufacturer De Reus in 1987, which became Thyssen De Reus until it was split up into three specialized companies in 2003. In 1999, ThyssenKrupp Access opened its North American division in the United States. ThyssenKrupp Access merged with Ceteco in 2005, an Italian wheelchair lift and stairlift manufacturer from Pisa. It became ThyssenKrupp Ceteco until it changed name to ThyssenKrupp Encasa S.r.l. In 2007, ThyssenKrupp Access opened a branch in China for the manufacturing and sales of residential elevators in China and Asia Pacific. In 2011, ThyssenKrupp Access introduced the state-of-the art Home Elevator series HE 6 and HE 7 in Europe. These new home elevators are a benchmark in the home elevator industry due to their high class materials, individual styles and soft drive technology. In the same year, the company also launched the StairWalker, a revolutionary and unique technical tool assists persons walking up and down the stairs. Finally in 2012, ThyssenKrupp Access changes its name to ThyssenKrupp Access Solutions due to the enhanced product portfolio which now comprises passenger boarding bridges, chairlifts, StairWalker, home elevators and service lifts for wind turbines. ThyssenKrupp Access Solutions renamed to thyssenkrupp Home Solutions in 2017 as the part of reformation and "#brandblue". ThyssenKrupp Access in North America ThyssenKrupp Access's history in North America began in 1947 when an entrepreneur from Kansas City, Missouri, developed his own stairlift called Stair-Glide, which was purchased by ThyssenKrupp Access. It was only in 1999 when ThyssenKrupp Access opened its North American operation in the United States, which later expanded itself across the country by opening twelve branches. ThyssenKrupp Access U.S.A. also had a long history with Country Home Elevator (CHE), an elevator manufacturer from Springfield, MO which was founded in 2001. As Craig Jones, the owner of CHE, began his career in the engineering department of Stair Glide and later founded Country Home Elevator, ThyssenKrupp Access was the mainstay of CHE. In 2008, ThyssenKrupp Access U.S.A. acquired National Wheel-O-Vator, a wheelchair lift manufacturer based in Roanoke, IL. ThyssenKrupp Access's North American division was finally shut down in 2012. Its headquarters and manufacturing operation was located in Grandview, MO. Products Residential/home elevators *Elegance (also known as HE 5) *Gulliver/Orion (also known as HE 3) *H100 (sold in the United Kingdom and possibly other countries) *H300 (sold in the United Kingdom and possibly other countries) *HE 6 (introduced in 2011) *HE 7 (introduced in 2011) *ILS 1K (sold in Norway) *Pluto (sold in Norway and possibly other countries) *Residence *Vector (rebadged Aritco platform lifts, sold in Norway and possibly other countries) *Volant Stairlifts *Flow2 (first introduced in the Netherlands in 2006, possibly a successor of Flow which was developed by Thyssen De Reus in 2000) **Flow2A *Levant *Levant Comfort Wheelchair/platform lifts *FUSION (sold in France) *Gulliver *Liliput *Mizar *Orion *RPSP *RTL 9002 (sold in Norway) *Supra *T-80 (sold in Norway) Notable acquisitions *'1987' - De Reus (Netherlands, became Thyssen De Reus until 2003) *'2005' - Ceteco (Pisa, Italy, became ThyssenKrupp Ceteco and now ThyssenKrupp Encasa S.r.l.) *'2008' - Lift Able (United Kingdom) *'2008' - National Wheel-O-Vator (United States) Distributors *Cremer Lifts Ltd. (New Zealand) *Instant Access Systems Pte. Ltd. (Singapore) *Liftron Access Pte. Ltd. (Singapore) *PT. Pardi Solusi Abadi (Indonesia) *PT. Solusi Elevator Indonesia (Indonesia) Notable installations *Suntec City Mall, Singapore *Foresque Residences, Singapore *New Yorkers, Las Rotundas Shopping Center, Puerto del Rosario, Fuerteventura, Spain External links *Official website *Formally "ThyssenKrupp Access Solutions" website Category:Wheelchair lift companies